my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 30
Light of Mind The teachers announced the next match, and the combatants entered the stage. First up was Tali Shimamura, someone who had more than impressed the masses during her and Isabella's power struggle. And now they cheered with deafening results, hoping to see another grand battle ahead of them. Tali waved to the crowd with a cheerful smile and even offered her trademark two-finger salute towards her classmates up in their seats. She then turned towards her soon to be opponent. Somewhere within her, based on what she knew of Griselle and her abilities, she knew that Griselle wouldn't stand a chance against her. And at the same time, she did not have the luxury of underestimating her opponents, nor could she disrespect her to such an extent as to hold too much back. And to add more complication to the mix, she had already spent too many of her light charges in the previous battle, for a total of 12, and with a recharge only capable of recovering 5 of them before her next match. So, yeah, quite the predicament of whether to fight in earnest or to save on her charges for what she believed would be far more difficult battles. "Hello, Griselle! Congratulations on your victories." She said with an earnest yet conflicted smile. Griselle walked onto the battle field, and unknown to herself, she and Tali were having similar thoughts. Griselle knew there was no way she'd be able to defeat Tali. She'd already had a good run, being the only member of Team Hideaki to make it this far. But Griselle knew that this was her last shot to give a good impression. She knew she would lose, but that isn't why she was in turmoil. She respected Tali, and she wouldn't undermine that respect by just letting her win the battle. Griselle would lose, but she'd put up a fight before going down. But at the same time, maybe it would've been smarter to call it quits so save herself embarrassment and time. Griselle found herself standing across from Tali, their battle on the verge of beginning. "Thanks Tali, I should say the same to you." Her smile didn't show any waver, it was solid. Like stone. Maybe this was her hiding her true feelings, or maybe this was truly her resolve. "I respect you enough to use all my power, even though we both know the outcome. I only ask that you do the same." Yes. This was her resolve, she knew what she wanted from this fight. And it wasn't victory. Tali offered a nod. "I will respect your wishes." Tali said simply, for no other words were really necessary at this point. Congratulations and greetings and wants have been voiced, so all that remained was to begin the fight. Tali would not go easy on her, but at the same time, she was not about to spend charges if she could avoid it. "Lightspeed 5%" Tali spoke as her body started to radiate a soft glow. She took a stance as she dashed forward, running at speeds of over 50 kh/h, near instantly closing the distance between them. If she makes it through this, I'll honor her with a weapon. Tali thought as she delivered a flurry of blows to Griselle's frame, hoping to knock her off balance and make her lose her composure. If she managed that, she would proceed to grab her by the jacket and hurl her out of the ring. Griselle was glad that Tali could respect her desires and she felt Tali was a woman of her word. Obviously being shown once Tali activated her Lightspeed. Griselle's pupils shrank, being a sign of her quirk being active. Her brain was filled with information on Tali's quirk. However she couldn't react in time to stop Tali. The barrage of punches came on, Griselle struggling to pull herself together. She mustered enough strength to throw a palm thrust to Tali's forehead. The trauma would cause her to fall unconscious as the process can be caused by sudden movement of the brain. Griselle was running out of time, but she didn't come this far for the fight to end so soon. She wanted it to last just a little bit longer. The palm's blow landed a square hit to Tali's forehead, knocking her back and interrupting her plan of hurling her out of the ring. The blow might have knocked out an ordinary person, especially with such a strong impact, but she was Tali. She had wrestled with Zenji and been punched through solid concrete. This would do little to distract her. Better get to it then. Tali thought as she conjured forth her weapon of choice. A dozen strands of light took form from her fingertips as she sent them forward like the lash of a whip. With her other hand she did the same, sending forth multiple more to attack her. The threads were big, bright and noticable, with the exception of 4 which she tried to sneak behind Griselle while she was occupied with the others, hoping ot grab her by the ankles and hurl her out. Griselle was grateful her palm thrust stopped Tali's brute assault, but she knew it would only make the match longer. And that's all Griselle could ask for. As Tali conjured the strands of light, Griselle could see the particles joining together to make the weapon Tali decided to use. The many strands shot forward, the big, bright, and noticeable one's obviously garnering her attention at first. But Griselle could also notice the less attractive stands attempting to sneak on her thanks to her new Quirk Perception ability that only she and Izanagi knew about. Griselle could see every bit of particles that made Tali's attack. Using her gymnastic prowess, Griselle started into a sprint towards Tali, timing her foot steps as she ran and keeping her eyes on the strands ahead. Griselle began to take fluid movements, flowing and avoiding the strands. Once through the maze, Griselle charged forward at Tali, aiming a palm thrust to her solar plexus. As Griselle charged towards Tali, she spun around at the last second before Griselle delivered her blow, essentially twirling like a ballerina and redirecting Griselle around and away from her. She quickly following it up with another wide swipe from her threads, using them like a whip, positioning it so that the swipe covered a majority of the area which she could cover with the exception for away or towards her, as right and left were littered with swiftly approaching strands of light. Griselle wasn't surprised her attack missed, and as the threads of light returned, Griselle leaped forward at Tali once more. Doing a series of flips, tricks and somersaults, she avoided the light threads with minor injuries, granted her clothes showed wear and tear from the attack. Griselle performed a low sweep, hoping for Tali to jump up. Smoothly and fluid, she transitioned form the low sweep to a palm thrust to the solar plexus. Like she said before, she wasn't going to make this an easy fight for Tali. Tali doubled the number of Strings she wielded, the arena covered in a flurry of threads made from electron enhanced photons. She swiped inwards, having hoped that Griselle would go for the offense. Now the threads were shaping up like a dome, caging Griselle within her strings' confines. Griselle came forward and delivered her blow, a blow barely able to knock air out of her lungs. By just increasing the photonic charge in her body by an additional 2%, this was little of an obstacle. And now, with her right in front of her and with both sides, rear and top closed up from escape, Tali skipped backward to gain some distance before swiping once more together, effectively closing Griselle within if she was not fast enough to run forward as the distance between each string consisted of a maximum of five centimeters, leaving no space to leap through. Once more, Griselle wasn't surprised her attack missed, although she hoped it would've added some flair to the soon to be short lived battle. As she had to halt her movements to perform any strikes, Griselle wasn't quick enough to escape the cage of photon threads. Now, with nowhere to go, the battle was surely over in Tali's favor. She almost thought about asking if she provided a challenge, but somewhere inside she felt she was better off not knowing. The Strings enveloped Griselle's frame, tying her down without a chance of escape, all things considered. She pulled the bundle of strings towards her and out of the arena. She hovered her a short distance above the earth, saying quietly: "Thank you." before she then unwrapped the strings so that Griselle landed smoothly on the ground and out of bounds. The announcer proclaimed Tali as the victor of yet another round, answered by cheers from the crowd, though lighter in tone this time, and as Griselle began to walk away, those close to the exit cheered Griselle for a valiant attempt.